Harry Potter and the White Devil
by andres.mullerbeck
Summary: The Dursleys visit Uminari City when Vernon has to go for a business meeting and it is suggested he bring his family to promote a good image. Unfortunately, no-one is available to take in Harry so he has to be brought along.


Crossover between Nanoha and Harry Potter. I don't own and all that.

Premise: The Dursleys visit Uminari City when Vernon has to go for a business meeting and it is suggested he bring his family to promote a good image. Unfortunately, no-one is available to take in Harry so he has to be brought along.

Harry woke up and immediately winced in pain. His head was aching! He heard loud noises, like explosions, going off around him and he opened his eyes.

He couldn't believe his eyes! There seemed to be a number of figures flying around in the air, dressed all funny and throwing glowing beams and orbs of light at each other, annihilating everything around them. Harry looked around. he seemed to be lying in a crater in the street, and thats when the memory hit him. he had been walking along behind the Dursleys, being quiet and staying out of the way, when suddenly there had been a great flash of light and intense pain.

"what is going on, where is everybody?" he heard from behind him. Harry turned around and saw a pair of bewildered girls walking towards him. he heard a shout and suddenly one of the figures from the sky was behind him, a great glowing circle appearing before her upraised hands, and an enormous blast came at them from the figure that the others had all been fighting.

Harry blacked out.

"He has an amazingly well developed core, probably due to the constant drain and damage from the damaged unison device we found attached to it. It seems as though the device has been in him for years, but it is in terrible shape. The only part that seems to even be intact is the unison core, and even that is heavily damaged. He is lucky to be alive, as it seems to have been in him since he was little over a year old, and that combined with the malnutrition and abuse we have found should have killed him. The removal of the device will have to wait until the patient has come to, as his participation will be needed for the extraction process. Oh, he seems to have come to." the last was in response to Harry groaning in pain.

Harry seemed to be lying in bed in some sort of high tech hospital, surrounded by machines that were beeping an whirring. the figure that had been listening before turned to him with a fierce look; "I am Captain Lindy Harlaown. You are aboard the TSAB vessel _Arthra_, and we would like to know who you are and what you were doing on unadministered world number 97."

He looked at her in confusion and a little fear. "where? TSAB? unadministered world 97? what are you talking about?!" he exclaimed, cowering back into the bed, "who are you, why am I here?"

The doctor gave Lindy a chastising look , "shame on you captain! he can't be older than seven or eight! no need to attack him!" she turned to him, "now why don't you tell us what you were doing at the battle site?"

Harry gave her a look and gathered himself before starting his story. "My uncle had a business meeting in Uminari, and I was following him, my aunt, and Dudley when suddenly there was a giant flash. when I woke up i was in the middle of a big fight, then I passed out again and woke up here."

"Do you know where you got your unison device?" Lindy asked.

Harry was cowering again, "I didn't take anything, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." was his mumbled response as he curled up on himself, covering his head with his hands. the doctor and Lindy shared an alarmed look before once again tried to calm Harry down.

Over the next week they found out that Harry was actually nine. He had been raised by his mother's sister's family, who were most likely dead, taken out by the attack's initial salvo before they could get a barrier into place. 'Good riddance,' thought Lindy, who thought child abusers had their own little layer in hell. In that week Harry found out about magic and devices and began the mental training he would need to properly de-unison with his device so that it could be fixed. He also made many new friends in the girls and boys who were aboard the ship: Nanoha Takamachi, fate Harlaown (formerly Testarossa): the adopted daughter of the captain, Hayate Yagami, who had caused the incident, Hayate's guards the Wolkenritter, Chrono Harlaown: the captain's biological son, and Yuuno Scrya (who could turn into a ferret).

Harry spent most of his time during the trip in the infirmary bed, being told that if he rested up he should be fine to go back to his usual routine by the time the _Arthra_ arrived at its destination. The other children would visit him in the infirmary, and he quite enjoyed learning about their lives.

Nanoha was a native to Earth, and she grew up in Uminari City in Japan. she had two older siblings, a brother and a sister, and both her parents were still with her. Her family owned a cafe, and she was quite happy-go-lucky. She had discovered magic when a ferret sent her a telepathic plea for assistance (the ferret turned out to be Yuuno, resting up from core depletion). Nanoha then hunted down the Jewel Seeds that had scattered around the city, competing with Fate to get them all. She had been given the moniker of "White Devil" due to her love of using overwhelming firepower to blow through any problem that got in her way.

Fate was a clone of her older sister and, before meeting Nanoha, had been in a situation quite similar to Harry's. Her "mother" Prescia had treated her like garbage, beating and whipping her and threatening Arf, Fate's Familiar, whenever Fate failed to live up to Prescia's impossible standards. to repent for her part in the "Jewel Seed" incident Fate was given a cadets position in the TSAB.

Like Harry, Hayate was an orphan. She had been adopted and lived on her own for a while before she had accidentally summoned the Wolkenritter, Guardians of the Book of the Night Sky. She had first met Nanoha and Fate when they were invited by some mutual friends to visit her in the hospital. They had later found out that the reason she was slowly losing control of her body was that her life force was being absorbed by the damaged defense program in the Tome. When the program had finally broken free of its bindings it had gone berserk and attacked the city, which was when Harry had been hit and his relatives had been killed. Her and the Wolkenritter had been sentenced to serving in the TSAB to make up for their part in the "Tome Of Darkness" incident

Yuuno was an archeologist who had discovered an unknown ruin on an unadministered world, and in it he had found the Lost Logia known as the Jewel Seeds. While bringing the Lost Logia to the TSAB Yuuno had been attacked and he had to pull an emergency planar teleport to the nearest habitable planet, Earth. To pay for his part in the Jewel Seed incident, Yuuno was given the job of Head Librarian in the Infinity Library.

Captain Harlaown also came to talk to him, being far calmer than the first time they had met, and had gently coaxed information on his former home life out of him. It took a while, but eventually she broke through his guard and everything came bursting out. He told her about how his relatives had hated him and turned everybody against him. He told her about how he would be punished for outperforming his cousin in school, and how nothing he did was ever good enough for them anywhere else. Harry explained that his parents had been drunks, killed while driving drunk, leaving him in the not-so-tender clutches of his so-called 'family' and thats where he had gotten the scar on his forehead.

Lindy wasn't so sure about that story; they had found that Harry's scar was intrinsically linked to his unison device, so Harry's parents must have been killed in whatever accident bound it to him. Harry's face lit up upon hearing this

"you mean my parent's were really some kind of magical scientists?" he asked with a grin. This revelation seemed to change Harry's entire outlook on life. He gradually came further and further out of his shell. His parents had been somebodys, not useless nobodies as told by his relatives! Harry had something to live up to, something to strive for!

When they were getting close to Mid-Childa Harry was confronted by Lindy (as she had asked him to call her), Fate and Chrono. Lindy asked him if he would like to be part of a proper family as her children looked on.

"Yes?" Harry replied with a confused look on his face.

"Well what do you think about being adopted by me?" Lindy asked. When he turned to Fate and Chrono to see if this was a joke or were they serious they both nodded, and then grinned. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was! His entire life had been turned upside down for the better. He had friends, no one was going to beat him for making mistakes, he was being allowed to rest and recover from his injuries rather than being forced to work through them, and now he had a family that would look after him.

It was Harry's first day with his new family, and the shock he had been feeling since being caught in the "incident" was finally wearing off, so when he woke up it was bright and early. Lindy had offered to adopt him, saying "the more, the merrier" and he now had an older sister, Fate, and an older brother, Chrono. He was amazed with the size of his new room! The first thing he did when he woke up was headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast; Harry fried up a pack of bacon, used the bacon grease to make a dozen eggs, toasted two loaves of bread, put on coffee and then took a slice of dry toast for himself.

Next, Harry searched the house for gardening supplies and began mowing the front lawn.

Lindy, being woken by the noise, ran outside in her nightgown and told him to put the lawnmower away. "You are still recovering from some serious injuries, Harry," she gently scolded him, "We don't want you to be re injured, so get back inside and help finish that breakfast you made!

It took some work on behalf of his new family, but eventually they managed to deprogram Harry and get him to share the chores.

Harry was amazed at how his life had turned for the better; the captain had offered to adopt him, he was required to eat three huge meals per day, the dursleys were no longer around to abuse him, and (best of all) he had friends. also, Harry was on an entirely different planet! Take that Dudley and your "you can't be an astronaut, Mum and Dad say you're far too much like your useless parents."

He really enjoyed the Time Space Administration Bureau Preparatory Academy; he had friends to play with between classes, he was pushed to do his best in his classes rather than punished for excelling, and finally, MAGIC! harry loved magic! Harry loved the ability to fly! Harry was the only person in the Academy who could out fly Nanoha. Harry's favorite classes were magical theory and development, followed closely by math and physics.

Harry hoped to follow in what seemed to be his parents footsteps and become a magical researcher and developer.

Finally he had progressed enough in his training to have his device removed, which was now off for repairs. It was discovered that his forehead scar was a part of his device, and it went away when he was separated from it.

The device was programed in a language that was almost unknown to the TSAB, only mentioned briefly in a text on Ancient Belka, called Nagan, which had been spoken by one of the enemies of Ancient Belka before they were destroyed. The Technicians had struggled with the translation of the language for weeks before, on a chance visit, Harry had looked at the screen and somehow been able to read the writing despite never having seen it before. After that discovery he had been pulled from school for a week while they developed a basic vocabulary and technical database. Harry had continued to be a part of the repair and research Following that discovery.

After the techs had translated its source code they had discovered that the device's designation, "Voldemort", wasn't in any historical database on unison devices, and it functioned on a far more primitive magical system than any currently in use. Its system seemed to be based on intent and desire rather than mathematical formulae and precise manipulation of energy. The researchers also discovered an anomaly within the magic system; three spell schemas had been found which seemed to function through trans-spatial propagation, and would thus avoid any magical barrier possible using their base system.

The information on Voldemort's magic system included a revolutionary matter transmutation method with deep consequences for offensive mages. The hybrid system developed by harry used the environment as a weapon, creating self-propelled automatons to harry his opponents while he prepared a powerful but slow spell to break their barriers.

Harry's offensive spells were developed using the trans-spatial propagation properties that had been discovered, and so his spells took longer than usual to incant, being of comparable casting time to Hayate's more powerful arsenal with far less affected area, but they were nearly unavoidable when loosed, and most barriers had extreme amounts of difficulty stopping them. His spells were the same green as his eyes.

Harry enjoyed using his civilian grade storage device, but he was antsy to get Voldemort back from the lab. unfortunately the repairs were taking a long time to complete.

The reason the repairs were taking so long was that the unison core was merely a fragment of a whole, approximately one one-twenty-eighth of a whole core, and couldn't survive alone. Infact, Voldemort seemed to be a cross between a proper unison device and a familiar, requiring mana input from its master to operate or else it would disperse. They had to update the AI in many areas; they installed controls and drivers to bind the AI and prevent host feedback during use, placed loyalty bindings on the AI to serve the host, and finally had to create an appropriate body to store the unison core when not joined with Harry.

Finally, after several months of work, the repairs and upgrades on Voldemort were complete. Harry turned in his civilian grade storage device and received his unison device. It took his friends a while to get used to his new device, primarily because of its inherent personality; Voldemort was sarcastic and rude to everyone but harry, to whom it was unfailingly polite and deferential. In the beginning it would insult his friends and family at every chance, making snide remarks about their efforts, and Harry would have to constantly reprimand it for its behavior. eventually his chastisement took effect and Voldemort calmed down, only occasionally making its opinions known.

Voldemort took the form of a black serpent, able to speak in any language it knew, but preferring to speak in Nagan. when Harry and Voldemort were having an audible discussion it sounded a lot like two snakes hissing at each other.

In his second week of schooling Harry had been cornered by some bullies for sticking around Fate and Nanoha all the time. Harry had had a flashback of when this kind of thing would happen with Dudley, and he curled up while bracing himself for a beating. Suddenly everything went pink and he heard Nanoha's voice yell out "Lyrical! Magical! SHOOT!"

When Harry looked up he saw all the bullies passed out around him, and the next day they approached him to apologize. They quickly became his best friends aside from the group he met on the _Arthra._ This was Harry's introduction to Nanoha's creed: "Enemies are merely allies who have yet to be befriended," and, "Friendship through superior firepower."

Harry was an instant convert and joined in with her training, even taking part in her constant simulations once he had received Voldemort; Their other friends were terrified by this, saying to each other "now theres two of them!"

When told to choose his extracurriculars, Harry joined the cooking club with Hayate, being one of the only guys in the club he was an instant hit, especially seeing as how he was one of the best cooks there. Because of his great domestic skills, his striking exotic looks, and his overachieving and forward thinking attitude Harry constantly had girls asking him to help tutor them, asking him out, or giving him love letters, and he was seen as a little heartbreaker by his friends and family, as he would be dating a new girl nearly every week.

Hayate, Harry learned, was obsessed with cosplay, and she was quite miffed when he didn't go to her for help in designing his barrier jacket; She was so upset that she actually refused to speak to him for a week, and only forgave him when he allowed her to help redesign it. He had to give her specific guidelines, though, as he wanted something intimidating rather than super cute.

Harry was really interested in Yuuno's ability to turn into a ferret, and quizzed him on it whenever they met. He discovered that it was an ability that anyone with the aptitude could learn though he wouldn't necessarily turn into a ferret, but whatever fit him best.

After some serious meditating Harry discovered that he did have the ability to change his form, though his inner animal was a Quetzalcoatl, a winged snake from one of the unadministered worlds. while in that form he had a black stripe running down his back while the rest of his scales were a dark grey, and his eyes were the same green as usual, though they seemed to glow with an inner light.

The four years at the TSAB Prep. Academy passed quickly and, before Harry knew it, his graduation had arrived.

Hayate had been chosen as Valedictorian, with Harry coming in a close second. He had done extremely well in his classes, losing out only to Nanoha and Hayate and just barely beating Fate for third place; now he was eagerly awaiting his turn to receive his diploma.

Finally, his name was called, and Harry proceeded to approach the master of ceremonies; as he approached the podium three things happened at once: he felt something wrap around his core, Voldemort called out, "hostile forced spatial transference detected," and activated an emergency beacon, and Harry felt as though a hook had latched into his navel which then pulled, seemingly squeezing him through a very narrow tube.

AN: Anonymous Reviewer had a great point about the whole 'get some proper development in there' thing, so I decided to try doing that, hence the updated chapter.


End file.
